In the general field of archery, bow mechanics employ particular tasks that are unique to archery bows. Specific tools are needed to adequately and efficiently perform these tasks. Some of these tasks include: (1) installing and tightening a string loop or “D-Loop” to a bowstring, wherein the string loop defines the location where an arrow is nocked on the bowstring, (2) setting, adjusting, and removing brass nock points (or archery nocks) on a bowstring, wherein the nock point designates the location where the arrow is nocked on the bowstring, and (3) securing “tie-in” bowstring-mounted components such as peep sites, arrow-rest drop cords, anchor point location aids, “kisser buttons,” and other similar devices using additional nock points or small diameter serving threads that extend through strands of the bowstring.
Many useful tools currently exist to perform each of these tasks. These tools may be referred to as pliers, accessory tools, or multi-function tools. The devices already on the market primarily target single functions, although a few multi-function tools are available. The single-function tools are used to perform any one of the tasks discussed above. Multi-function tools provide some functionality by squeezing the handles of the device together, while other functions are performed by pulling the handles apart. Pulling the handles apart typically involves a two-handed operation, which is cumbersome and decreases mechanical advantage. Further, a two-handed pull apart of the handles may require significant physical strength to adequately achieve the desired function. A need exists in this technical field for improved tools for use in mounting accessories and performing other functions related to bowstrings of an archery bow.